His Regret and her torture
by Wee Auntie
Summary: One shot story telling what happened while Limburger held Charley captured. Vinnie and Modo's fight and introduction of ro. I own nothing but my characters. this is just a few backstories to make The broke her spirit more sense for some. Please read and review. Thanks.


Jackson had just left the room after having his fun with Charley. It had been a few days since Greasepit kidnapped her and fish lips had thrown her to Karbunkle to experiment with. Every night since then Jackson had shut off the security camera to her cage and having his play time with her. Play time? What a joke she thought. More like torture time. Every night he had raped her, tied her up while she was still sedated from Karbunkles torture and had his fun. She could feel and scream inside and want to fight him off but the drugs would make her immobile.

"Well my little mouse lover, it looks like your coming out of it again. With that let me tell you what is in store for you tomorrow night. You see your not really human child. You are one of those sick twisted creations that is in love with animals. You are a sick twisted thing that is only good for me to screw with. You make me sick. No wonder your so called love of your life left you. That white lab rat is so gross that I can't believe you let him touch you. No matter when he is done with you and soon I will have my fill of that body of yours and will be rid of it."

With that he left her in the room to cry and try to rub his touch off of him. If it wasn't him it was Greasepits hands groping her as he laid her on the lab table every time. The only place she had to relieve herself was a little hole in the center of the floor. No water, no food. The only food that she was able to get was what Fred the mutant snuck into her at night. After everyone was asleep Fred when sneak in and bring her packaged food and water to her. He hated that they were using her for experiments. He liked Charley and she reminded him of the beautiful small mousey girl Z that would be dragged in to be experimented on.

Curled up in a small ball Charley was able to cry herself to sleep. She missed Vinnie and the bros so badly. But being abandoned like she was she was questioning how much Vinnie even cared.

Back on the ship just about to touch down Vinnie is tossing and turning in his bunk. He could see Charley in his mind at first she is at the garage. Crying over his leaving, then it shifts and she is back in a cage. Like on the arena ship when they just tried to rescue Zerelda.

They each was separated into different cages but his was always in the cage next to hers. Every night he would watch over her as she fell asleep. He ruthlessly dared the others to touch her. Those that tried were the next to face him in the arena. His blood boiled and raged when he was alone with the person he ripped them apart showing no mercy. Dr. Lena Vero a Plutonium saw what was going on when Charley wouldn't admit it. Vinnie had already claimed her in his heart as his mate for life and was determined to protect her. She was just blinded by their friendship.

Then after she would fall asleep the guards would try to enter her cage and mess with her. Vinnie was shocked numbers of times with their rods trying to get them. When he thought he would lose her for good, he admitted to himself it wasn't his friend and sister biker he was protecting. She was the one, his mate, his heart, and his Charley girl. Harley never reached him the way she did. She would sass him and allow only him to see her weak.

Waking in a jolt from her screams Vinnie looked out the window praying for her safety. Hating himself he collected his belongings and grabbed Sweetheart. Walking passed Modo he heard him scoff at him. Dropping his saddlebag and shaking his head he turned around to face Modo. "Really? If you have something to say bro then say it and bring it don't just sing it because you ain't Mick Jagger Swagger bud!"

"Fine you are nothing but Plutarkian worm slime for treating our girl like that. Charley loves you and you left her for Harley!"

"Like you are one to talk ass slime. You did the same to another girl of ours or did she mean nothing to you. When you meant everything to her!"

Growling Modo looked away calling Vinnie a Plutarkian punk.

Growling back Vinnie didn't hold back when he threw the first punch causing a no holds barred fight on the landing ramp in front of the entire base.


End file.
